Love Fight
by Lupeaaron
Summary: Don't you ever wonder, when you love someone but someone loves the same person that you love, isn't that annoying. Well Ichigo and Renji are in a hard time right now especially Rukia. Who do you think Rukia is going to choose to be her beloved boyfriend?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of bleach. I am just writing a fan fiction with that anime._

_A/N:This is my first time writing a fan fiction ever, so I would greatly appreciate it, if you would like to read it! :)_

_Warning: Swearing, OOC(out of character), Rude Behavior and SMUT(Sexual Fiction etc)._

_Love Fight – Chapter 01_

Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute soul reaper who helps protect his family and friends in the living world. Rukia Kuchiki is a soul reaper (death god) from the soul society and helps protect souls so that they don't become a hollow. Also she doesn't only protect the living world but protects everywhere and everyone. Renji Abarai is also a soul reaper (death god) from the soul society and helps protect souls so that they don't become a hollow. As well as Rukia he doesn't only protect the living world but protects everywhere and everyone too.

Ichigo has a crush on Rukia so bad but he is too embarrassed to tell her. The problem is Renji also has a crush on Rukia and hasn't told her yet because he is going to surprise her after he gets back from his mission in the living world.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Yes" Said Rukia in a confused looking face.

"Could we go out and have a date" Ichigo said hesitantly.

"Ummm..." Rukia was puzzled and didn't know what was going on with Ichigo.

"I mean if you don't want to you don't ha" Rukia interrupted. (Ichigo was going to say "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to")

"I know what you are going to say to me, so I will answer anyway" Said Rukia ordinarily.

"Sure" Rukia said a little more normally and not that puzzled anymore like before.

"Where do you want to go?" Ichigo said in relief

"How about to the restaurant near by, I heard the chef there makes a great cuisine.

"Ok wherever you want."

After they had finish dinner, Ichigo wanted to tell her something he has kept for a while now.

"Rukia, can I talk to you for a bit."

"Sure go ahead I'm right here. She said kindly.

"Well I was wondering if we could talk in private with no people? Ichigo said softly.

"Ok"

So they went to the Kuchiki house because today Byakuya (Rukias brother) had to go to a mission with some other squad members.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Rukia asked.

"Well, its something about you?" He said a little scared.

"Ok what is it" she said

" I have a crush on you" He said quickly closing his eyes and blocking his face because he thought that Rukia was going to yell and smack him.

"That's ok :)" She said with a smile.

Renji heard them talking. He was going to give her flowers but then he walked back out.

Then Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared out of know where.

"Whats wrong" Ikkaku said like he meant it in a meanish way.

"Yeah got a girlfriend problem" Yumichika said it in a meanish way too.

They were both laughing continuously until Renji said.

"Shut the fuck up" Renji said in anger, like he was going to take out Zambimaru(Renjis zanpaktou) and slice their heads off.

"Ok calm down, I was just messin' with ya. Said Ikkaku calmly.

"Well you better not or else you are both going to be in big trouble. He said in less anger.

"Well we're off" Ikkaku and Yumichika said walking, but then...

Renji said "I have one more thing to tell you just say yes or no or I will slice you heads off.

"Ok what is it" They said.

"You're going to the Squad captain, vice captain and lieutenant meeting, aren't you?

"Yeah why?" They asked back.

"By any chance do you know if Rukia or Ichigo is going."

"Yeah both of them are going to the meeting, why you ask" They replied back.

"Don't worry, I was just asking" Renji said fully calmed down.

"Ok see ya tomorrow" They said then they went off.

"Damn it STUPID ICHIGO is coming" Said Renji bringing back his anger.

"Who are your calling stupid Renji!" Ichigo heard him yell out. Renji was still infront of the Kuchiki house.

"Nothing!" said Renji aggressively.

"I know you said something about me so SPIT IT OUT! Said Ichigo like he was going to battle him.

"Calm down you little bastards!" Said Rukia trying to calm them down.

So they calmed down a little and all went back into the Kuchiki house.

_So basically that was my first chapter for my first fan fiction. Go check out the second chapter when it comes out or if you read this when it already came out._

_A/N: Go ahead and follow, fav, comment or review, that will mean a lot to me._


End file.
